Hidden Leaf, Blinded Eyes
by Shotasune
Summary: No one wants to die of a broken heart. They feel so alone sitting next to each other, longing for a gentle touch, a soft embrace.Naruto's feelings are bleeding him dry. Sasuke feels lost and exposed. A ninja doesn't show his feelings.
1. A Grim Beginning

* * *

I don't own Naruto or it's characters, this is purely fan fiction. 

I'm not going to give this story a high restriction rating just yet but It will get quite physical in the future chapters to come. Which I'm sure most of you will enjoy. ;

Also if you haven't seen at least up to the 100th episode of Naruto then you'll find spoilers in my Fanfic. Also some of the Ninja jargon wont make sense.

Otherwise jump right in. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**A grim begining **

He stood dead still in the middle of the street, staring up at the carved out rock in the likeness of the four Hokage's.

Their features could barely be seen through the heavy rain that fell in sheets over konaha, but Naruto saw the features just as clearly now as if it were clear daylight.

**_One day… I'll be there. _**He thought to himself.

He clenched and unclenched his fists feeling the rain water gently washing away the blood from the many cuts all over his body.

_**I hope he'll be there by my side when I do. **_

"Naruto… Come inside by the fire. Your wounds are serious." Sakura's tone was stern like that of a bossy mother. Her expression changed slightly when the expected reply didn't come. She looked to the point he was staring so fixedly at then turned back to him. She slowly walked out to stand beside him in the rain taking no notice of the hissing showers about her.

Eyes still fixed on the four hokage, He began to speak. " Sakura, Go back inside."

She said nothing for a while, Ignoring his empty request, and looked up at the carved cliff face.

"You're hurt, come inside and let hokage sama heal you." She had to speak up against the hiss of the rain as it began to beat down harder. " What is it, Naruto?" She asked, subtly suggesting his thoughts were her main concern.

He looked at her at last, breaking the spell that held him so still. His eyes were red from tears that had ;in this whether; probably found their way to the growing puddles around his feet. "Sakura? Doesn't it hurt to care so much for him when he barely acknowledges you?"

She gave him a sharp almost quizzical look, then carefully swinging his one arm over both her shoulders and took some of his body weight.

"That's enough for one day. These B-rank missions are wearing us thin. I'm going to ask Hokage Sama for some time off." Sakura was somewhat perplexed with what she thought was going on in the shorter Ninja's head But decided now wasn't the time to think on it.

They stopped to rest in the doorway, dripping wet from their sodden clothes. Sakura spoke softly. " If it's Sasuke-kun you're talking about…It hurts yes."

She paused before continuing.

" But I have hope that there might be a place in his heart for me. If he can't love me the way I want him to then at least I can accept it while knowing he cares. He doesn't express himself though. So until the day I find what his true feelings are… I have hope." Her eye's softened at the thought of that day. She was not confident it would ever come.

She felt his weakened muscles tense beside her. "it's… it's not enough!" He croaked.

"Shush Let's get you inside… Kakhashi sensei! A little help would be nice!" But Kakhashi didn't come.

* * *

She sat Naruto down by the fire and started to undress him while the reflection of the fire danced in his half opened eyes. He wearily surrendered to its lulling effect. The light faded away as he drifted into a dreamless sleep of Comforting quiet darkness.

So close to warmth yet so far from it.

Sakura hung up his soaking clothes and then after making sure he was comfortable Knocked on the door where Inside Tsunade hokage was healing Sasuke. She had taken a long time with him already and the fact that Kakhashi Sensei wanted to be present in the healing wasn't reassuring.

"Hokage-sama? Kakhashi-sensei?" Quietly as a mouse she entered the room filled with the blue light emanating from Tsunade's healing Chakra.

The glowing slowly subsided from her hands. She looked Completely drained of her chakra. Beads of sweat had formed across her brow.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakhashi exclaimed before catching her as she fell forward over Sasuke from exhaustion.

"I'm fine" She sat back trying to compose her self better . "This poison… I've only just managed to negate it's effects. It somehow leaked into his Chakra system infecting all sixty two of his tenketsu. I didn't know such a poison could exist." She turned her attention to Sakura who until now had remained a part of the surroundings.

"You are **sure** you killed the leader of this secret clan?" The hokage asked frowning. Sakura nodded. "The leader 'Kazekama' seemed to be slightly above jounin level but his subordinates were genin at best, their weapons weren't poisoned like his were… Naruto's kunai put an end to his terrorizing. "

"I should have sent kakashi with you. Did you take any of the needles?"

"No I only just managed to evade them but Naruto took a lot more than Sasuke-kun when he moved in for the final attack."

The Hokage smiled brightly at her. "You did very well, all of you. Naruto…where is he? Did you bring him inside?"

A sense of deep worry for Naruto filled Sakura after seeing Sasuke barely surviving the poison. Tsunade was exhausted. She hoped naruto was just sleeping and not slipping away. He seemed unaffected by the poison if a little weak from the battle. The Hokage couldn't perform another intensive healing so soon, not in her present state.

"He's by the fire in the next room…asleep I think. The poison looks as if it's affected him differently. Hokage-sama… can you help him?" She held her hands tightly to her chest.

Tsunade got to her feet shakily then walked over to sakura putting her hand on the girls head, smiling again. "I'll see what I can do. Right now I need you to tend to sasuke's fever, It won't break for a few days and he wont wake for probably double that amount of time."

Sakura was grateful for something to do to take her mind off things. She left to fetch a bowl of cold herbal solution and soft spongy cloth.

Tsunade Looked over her shoulder as she opened the door a crack wider. "Kakhashi…?"

He nodded, understanding, and followed behind her into the room brightly lit by the fire.

They knelt down on either side of him, both slightly relieved to see his chest still rising and falling.

The cuts were sealing themselves before their eyes. Tsunade looked up to meet kakhashi's eyes.

He nodded in agreement knowing what she was thinking. "The nine tails." She said aloud.

They turned their attention back to they boys body.

Kakhashi pointed to a faded purple stripe under the skin where a deep cut had just healed itself. They had appeared all over his arms, legs and torso beneath the skin where the deepest cuts had been.

"The nine tails isn't enough… he's still at risk, it's merely slowing down the poison. We're not done here. Go get Shizune I'm too weak to help him right now. Go now!"

"Yes." He stood up and vanished from the spot.

The fire crackled next to her.

_**Could it be…that the nine tails chakra is infected too?**_

She closed her eyes and began to meditate, regaining her chakra. Shizune would have to sustain him until she was strong enough to heal the boys chakra system herself and possibly even the nine tails chakra too. That was of course if such a thing were possible. No one knew the limits of the Nine tails' chakra. It might be like trying to heal the chakra the size of the planet. She prayed it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Shizune burst into the house in her typically panic stricken manner. Her cloth kimono splashed with mud at the hem from running through the swampy streets.

"Tsunade-sama!" She noted the lack of a light blue diamond which the Hokage used as a seal to store chakra.

"Kakhashi-san told me what happened, Was that much Chakra necessary!" She asked hysterically.

"Shizune! I need you with all your senses! Right now you're this boys best chance. Sit. Relax." Her voice was commanding yet soothing, "How long do you think you can hold off the poison?"

Shizune bit the top of her thumb nervously. "Till morning at best."

"Good, I'll have regained my strength by then. Kakhashi, have one of the attendants bring us food and drink, the next forty eight hours are going to be long."

Kakhashi blinked slowly with the care free expression he always wore on his face. "There may still be some members of this clan scattered about. They may have the knowledge of this poison. I'll go find out what I can before… disposing of them."

Tsunade nodded once stiffly. "I don't need to remind you to be careful."

"Of course not." He said then left to arrange for their night ahead.

"Now then shizune, lets begin."

* * *

I hope this was enough to hook some of you. I'm trying not to rush into Sasuke's and Naruto's clash of emotions just yet. I want this Fanfic to be worth reading. 

Let me know what you think. All comments welcome.


	2. Bad News? I Want To Know

**Bad News? "I want to know."**

****

Early morning rays stretched through the hospital window, caressing and warming his cheeks. Tiny birds chirped cheerfully as they hopped from branch to branch playing in the lush green trees outside.

From his bed he could see the bright, rich blue colour of the sky.

Naruto's devil-may-care eyes were like that. So full of life and energy. But not these past few weeks. Often he seemed tense and emotional or pensive and withdrawn. Both Sakura and himself had noticed but neither had found the time to approach him about it. Their missions left little time for a personal life and the missions had required so much attention that they only spoke for a rushed ten minutes before they needed sleep. One of the three would always stay awake, alone with their thoughts, whilst keeping a look out.

The night before their last battle with Kazekama, Sasuke sat awake with Sakura. They spoke in hushed tones of strategies they'd tried unsuccessfully. Sasuke carefully turned the subject to Naruto whose gentle snores could be heard nearby.

"He's not himself lately." She said. Sasuke sat opposite her with the fire between them.

He concentrated on a point in the flickering flames as he spoke. "I don't know what it is but I think… for his sake… we shouldn't form any strong bonds between the two of us that we can't share equally with him… He needs to feel wanted."

She was taken aback by these sudden words. "W-what do you mean? He is wanted, Sasuke!" She raised her voice in a hoarse whisper.

Sasuke lowered his head. "And how often do we get to show him that?"

She felt defeated somehow, though why she wasn't sure. "Maybe you're right. For all we know, he thinks we're just a functioning team that falls apart when we aren't on missions."

A small murmur of agreement sounded from Sasuke's closed lips.

A warm spring breeze rustled through the leaves overhead. They sat motionless, listening to them. They seemed to whisper farewells to one another as if the leaves would soon, themselves, be asleep.

She stood up and went to sit beside Sasuke "Alright… I can see the logic of an Uchiha but I don't really like it. We'll do it. For him." She smiled holding out her hand. Sasuke took it with a smile. "Let's bring him back." She said

-------------------------

How long had he been awake? What day was it? Who brought him to the hospital? Was he in Konoha? These questions went through his mind but there was a lack of any real curiosity behind them.

He lay still. Turning his head sluggishly, blinking away the drowsiness of sleep, he caught sight of Sakura's full head of pink hair. She sat asleep in a chair with her head resting on her arms on the chairs back. Her hair was a curtain hiding her youthful face.

On a side table near the bed he could see fresh flowers in a small thin glass vase. He frowned wondering if Naruto had received the same attention he was getting. Suddenly he wondered if the boy had even made it to the hospital. He had no idea what state he might be in. All he could do was assume.

"S-Sakura?" He was still weak. It was difficult just to speak.

Sakura roused from sleep a little groggily. "Hmm?" She murmured. She brushed her hair aside and rubbed her eyes before they widened in surprise as she realised Sasuke had finally awoken.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Her face was a mixture of anxiety and joy.

He wanted to scorn her for it but couldn't deny her, her feelings. Instead he simply asked. "Naruto?"

Her expression turned respectfully mournful at the mention of their team-mates name.

He sat up quickly leaning forward. His body ached from the quick movement but he was too focused on Sakura to let it bother him.

"Sakura! Speak!" His eyes were wide with fear but at the same time flashed with anger for an immediate reply.

"Do you want to see him?" She asked, standing and going to him to help him off the bed.

His hands were shaking slightly. He curled his fingers into tight fists to hide it. His throat was dry as he tried to swallow.

He nodded, not knowing what to expect. He was alive wasn't he? Was she taking him to see Naruto's body?

"You shouldn't be moving around. I know you won't listen though… c'mon let's go. " She had become used to shouldering the weight of a boy. She handled him expertly. They walked into the passage at a slow pace, turned a corner and walked together down the corridor.

------------------------------

They were nearing the end of he corridor now. The last two rooms were in sight and if they didn't turn into either of these rooms they'd be leaving the ward. She'd be taking him to where they kept those who were no longer breathing.

He stopped, refusing to let Sakura take him any further.

She could now feel him shaking beside her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked worried.

He shook his head. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're here, just through this door."

She was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea for him to be moving about so soon.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want to see him." **_I need to know he's alright. _**He thought. "He saved both our lives didn't he? He deserves at least this from me."

"Alright but he won't know that you've been to see him; he hasn't woken up yet. You've both been unconscious for days." She said as they went into the room on the left.

Sasuke shrugged away Sakura's support and staggered to the side of the bed. She stayed close behind, ready to catch him in case he fell. Flowers sat in a similar glass vase to his on the bedside table. At least Sakura was keeping to their agreement. He realised she'd give them both the same attention in this situation anyway. He decided not to chase after her on their private agreement. Otherwise he wouldn't have respect for her.

He sat on the edge looking at the flawlessness of Naruto's skin. Where were those deep cuts? The Hokage must have healed them. He looked so peaceful. His face beamed as he looked at Sakura over his shoulder. "He's okay." He said and turned to look at him once more.

Sakura folded her arms frowning as she leaned against the frame of the door. "What? Wouldn't you believe me if I had told you he was fine?"

He leaned closer brushing the long hair from Naruto's face and ignoring her remark. "He needs a haircut."

The gesture reminded her of something Naruto had said to her in the rain a few days ago. "Sasuke-kun?" She hesitated before continuing. "Naruto… I think he…Maybe you…" She couldn't find the right words to express her suspicions. It would sadden her if they turned out to be true. It would mean she could only love Sasuke as she loved Naruto, as a brother.

Naruto began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly to the blurry sight of Sasuke's face close to his own. He closed his eyes dreamily mumbling Sasuke's name.

They snapped wide open realising he wasn't dreaming. He scrambled backwards at lightning speed, stopping only when his back hit the metal headboard of the hospital bed. He quickly looked from Sasuke to Sakura and back to Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked still pressing back into the metal frame as if he could gain a little more distance between himself and Sasuke.

"Visiting you… I don't bite." He said indignantly whilst narrowing his eyes. He sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"I think you two have something you want to say to each other."

They both frowned at her in confusion then looked at each other before turning pink, averting their eyes in embarrassment.

Their reactions were all she needed to confirm her thoughts. "Our last battle could have been our very last. We were lucky, Maybe this is a second chance for us…and you two." She closed the door behind her leaving the two in silence. Neither could manage eye contact.

Sasuke spoke up first "I don't know what she's talking about."

Naruto knew. He managed a small deceiving 'Mmm' of agreement. He was lapsing into one of his quiet moods already.

"Naruto, you're not happy. These past few weeks, months maybe… you've been a little… strange. Sakura and I've both noticed… Is it the missions? Is it the Team?"

He seemed to be somewhere else. "I'm just growing up…" His voice trailed away. He was hugging himself, ruefully tracing the creases in the bed sheets around him. "Are you okay? You looked so close to… back then… I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't forgive him."

Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to react at first. "I'm just a little weak right now." He rubbed at a lingering ache in his shoulder. "Don't change the subject. Something's wrong, why can't you talk about it?"

He looked at Sasuke's openly expressive face. "Since when have you been interested in heart to heart talks?" Naruto asked without thinking. He wanted to take it back as soon as the words had left his mouth. Instinctively he was being defensive. It annoyed him. He just wanted to be open and honest but found it too difficult.

Sasuke's face twisted into an ugly mask of anger. He unfolded his legs, pushed himself off the bed and made his way out. He stopped at the door turning as fast as his sore body would allow. The dull pain from the poison persisted mercilessly. "I may not act like it" He said in a low growl. "but I do care! And I'm not the only one who feels that way, just remember that."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but it was too late, he had gone. The morning had turned suddenly very dark. Bruised clouds covered the sky and fierce winds attacked the trees. It began to spit with rain streaking the glass on the window as the window blew.

"He… cares?"

"Of course he does." Said another voice in the room.

---------------------------------

He only just managed to get back to the soft comfort of his bed. He lay back with his forearm resting on his brow. He tried to catch his breath. The short trip left him feeling paralysed with exhaustion.

He lay there gritting his teeth. "Why must you shut us all out?"

Sakura knocked on the open door. "I think I can answer that." She sat down in the chair she'd previously fallen asleep on. "He's scared. It's obvious."

He didn't have the energy to turn his head to talk to her so he spoke to the ceiling. "Scared of what? I don't get it."

Sakura grinned and shook her head. "No I'm sorry if you can't figure it out, I'm not going to tell you."

"Sakura!"

She ignored him. "Hokage-sama called for me today. This is sort of good news and bad news. I don't know how you'll take this."

He wanted to look at her and tell her not to change the subject but he was intrigued as to what this news could be. He waited for her to continue.

"The three of us are leaving the village. We're being sent to three other ninja villages for intensive training of forbidden techniques. That's the bad news. The good news is it's because Hokage-sama wants us to be Konaha's number one elite team. We'll be ranked higher than the Anbu. So we will be reunited. Hokage-sama will brief us when the two of you are well enough to leave the hospital."

"How long will we be away? Did she say?"

"No but I guess we can ask when we're briefed. She wanted me to tell you and Naruto that we must get our affairs in order before then. So perhaps it's going to be a while."

"This is all so much… it feels like just yesterday we were fighting that demon monster and then I wake up to this." He paused deciding to ask again. "Sakura, what is he afraid of?"

She stood up waving a finger at him. "Nope sorry. This you have to do on your own."

He let out a low grumble of defeat.

"It seems womanly intuition is a step above the talents of a male Uchiha." She teased. "I better let you rest, you don't look one hundred percent just yet. Get well soon okay? See you."

She closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Sasuke to mull over their news of their leaving the village.

Having had enough for the day he closed his eyes and let his body relax.

His dreams were of a young troubled boy of nine. His hair was a bright gold and his eyes were a swirling carribean blue. He stood alone in the centre of a busy street holding his arms out to those passing by. When they saw him they turned their heads and hastened to get to where they were going.

After a while his arms fell to his side and he looked down at the dusty dirt road. His body shook in silent sobs. The sight before Sasuke Saddened his heart. He wanted to call out to the boy but he had no voice. It was trapped inside his throat building pressure. But it wouldn't leave him. He looked on, hoping the boy would see him.

In a matter of seconds it had turned dark. Candles were lit in the windows of the homes on the street. Fewer people were about now. The boy looked up from his crying and saw him. At least Sasuke thought he'd seen him. He felt like an invisible ghost in his dream but now the child was looking at him. His eyes were wide with desperation. As if Sasuke was his last hope. Sasuke kneeled so that he was at the boys height. His face beamed as he ran to Sasuke's arms. He was lifted up as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He spoke in a little voice. "You came, I was all alone."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. I would love to know what you guys think of it so far. 

I hope to keep you entertained for a while. Special thanks to my beta reader Ms Trick. And thanks to you guys for reading!

Mata ne!

Shotsune.


	3. Words Unspoken

**Words Unspoken**

****

His heart was still beating fast after Kakashi had startled him. He stood in a shady corner of the room looking relaxed. Only a Jounin could hide himself so well from the senses.

"Of course he cares." He repeated. "It's been two years since team seven came together. And in that time you've overcome a lot together. That much time will form strong bonds between anyone."

He didn't need a pep talk. He wanted to leap from his bed and go after Sasuke. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he didn't want to sound mean, and that he wanted to tell him why he was the way he was. But he feared Sasuke would draw back , sickened, from such abnormal desires and put even more distance between them that Naruto couldn't close.

"You know what it is you want then, don't you?" Kakashi said jerking his head in the direction of the door.

He nodded. "Yeah but I don't know how to talk to him… I'm scared he'll be disgusted." The air was thick and uncomfortable. He had made an indirect but heavy suggestion to his sensei. Who knew what Kakashi would think of his desires.

Kakashi took a deep breath then sighed. "Well…This is bad timing then. It can't be helped though. Team seven will soon be given orders to disband."

Naruto nearly fell out of the bed. He could hardly believe his ears. "What?"

"Temporarily, but the three of you will come together again to become Konoha's elite team."

"Come together? From where!"

He pulled up a chair and explained pretty much all the Hokage had relayed to him.

"Also, that poison infected your chakra system quite badly. It's almost as if it was alive with a mind of its own.. It infected a total of sixty two of your sixty four tenketsu. Sasuke was the same. It stopped at the last two most powerful points of all your tenketsu. Your infection was stopped by the seal. It could have killed the Kyuubi as well as you. Sasuke's infection was barely stopped at the two tenketsu that lead to his eyes. His sharingan helped save him." He sat back in his chair to observe Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was staring into space. It was almost too much to take in. His head was swimming.

"How long will we be away?"

"It depends on your ability to master the skills being taught. If you are determined enough… perhaps a year and a half. But for that you'd need natural talent."

The remark stung Naruto. He pulled a tight lipped face.

Kakashi laughed and said. "I'm sure you of all people will make me eat my words. It's happened before. That's the kind of ninja you are."

Naruto pulled his knees up close to his chest. "Kakashi-sensei… you know don't you…? why I am like this with him? Is it wrong?"

Kakashi sighed as if he were about to give a lengthy explanation on a subject that he had repeated over and over countless times.

"No, I don't think so. But **not** talking about it with him won't help either of you. However, he might not be the type to love another man." He stood up and ruffled Naruto's hair. " But you're not yet a man. Get some rest and think about what you want to do. It might be two or three years before you see him again if you decide to just sit on this. It'll probably tear you apart from the inside."

He opened the door, winked and said "When you come back you'll be able to teach me a few things."

The door closed and the room was once again still with only the sound of the rain spattering against the window for company.

-------------------

Two days on and neither Sasuke nor Naruto had gone to visit each other. The boredom of each day broken only by the short visits from Sakura who had begun to worry about the boys relationship.

She asked Naruto bluntly, while they walked through the hospitals closed off gardens, if he was in love.

"Love?" He sighed. "I don't know… is it supposed to hurt?"

"No. I think that's the silence between you two… you and Sasuke I mean."

"Sakura, don't you hate me for wanting him as much as you do? Don't you think what I want is wrong?"

She saw the need for acceptance in his sad eyes. It was what his whole childhood was based upon. Acceptance.

"Wanting to be loved and to be happy? I don't see how that could be wrong." She reached down and picked a flower with white petals stained with purple. She twirled it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Hate is a strong word… If anything you are a brother to me." she placed the flower in the hair above his right ear and kissed his forehead, smiling. "Even if I did I couldn't hate you for long."

He was touched. This had been the first time Sakura had felt this close to him. His eyes began to shine with happy tears.

"Oh no, don't please?" She put her arms around him and squeezed. "I'm the girl, remember?"

He laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks Sakura."

She broke away, nodding at the flower in his hair. "It suits you." Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No really it does. Let's go ask Sasuke" She held out her hand but Naruto stood motionless. The smile had melted from his face. She wanted them to talk but he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"I…I can't." he muttered. He thought of Sasuke sitting in his bed silently staring out of the window with a pensive look he sometimes wore.

"He told me about the other day. Of how he asked about your strange behaviour and how you snapped at him. He thinks you're too proud to talk to him."

Naruto sat down on a bench carved out of stone.

"I wanted to tell him… I wanted to tell him everything. I'm not used to him asking how I am. I was nervous, not thinking properly."

"Well tell him that then. I won't do it for you." She put her hands on her hips looking rather determined. "Or are you waiting for him to come to you again?"

"But if he takes it badly? If he hates me for it?"

"Then at least you can move on." She sat down and put an arm around him. "Sure it would hurt. I'll be here to help you through it if you need me. But if there's a chance he might return your feelings? Then what?"

"I don't know… I hadn't really thought that far." He knew that from her point of view she could see things differently. He admired her for being honest and forthright.

"Of course not, You can't see past your fear of him rejecting you."

A thought occurred to him. "Sakura, If he does…feel the same? What about you? How will you be?"

She hugged him close from where she sat and rocked him backwards and forwards slightly. "Oh I'll be alright." She patted his back. He wondered which of them was being consoled.

"Well I'm going to go see Sasuke, you're welcome to come with. He'd really like it if you came by."

He shook his head "Sorry, I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay but you should hurry and tell him how you feel. The nurse said the two of you are both well enough to be discharged today."

--------------------

Sasuke hated the sterile smell of hospitals. It nauseated him. He'd been feeling irritable and angry since he'd tried talking to Naruto and Sakura's latest visit served only to aggravate him further. So they were going to be discharged today. He had already gathered his belongings which lay in a neat pile on the chair. Now he waited impatiently for the discharge slip. He'd probably have to sign it himself seeing as he had no relatives to take him home.

He knew this bitter feeling came from when Naruto had attacked him when he openly showed his worry. He felt wounded and resisted the urge to see Naruto a second time even after Sakura had explained that he had reacted badly and hadn't meant to. What Sasuke wanted was for him to come and apologise but Naruto had always been the proud sort. Or perhaps his problem ,which he refused to discuss, had depressed him to the point where he no longer wanted to speak to people.

The same had happened to some of his peers that he knew. Though it was never really a serious issue.

Tonight thenHe thought. He'd go to Naruto's flat and try to talk to him again. He'd be persistent until Naruto finally relented and then he'd offer to share his load. Yes that's what he'd do. He remembered he had something he wanted to give him too. He made a note to take it with him before he left his home.

A knock on the door scattered his thoughts.

"Come in." He grumbled. **_If you dare_**. He thought.

A young female doctor with a kindly looking face peeked around the corner then stepped meekly into the room. "Normally you would have to stay another week until you have recovered your strength. Especially since we were dealing with an unknown poison. However, our Hokage needs to see you and your friends as soon as possible." She held out a clipboard with a pen attached via a short piece of string. "If you'll just sign here then we can let you go. Your friend is already waiting for you at reception."

He signed the form then picked up his things in one arm. Sakura would probably be waiting there with a goofy smile. He was a little puzzled. He didn't expect Sakura to come back after her last visit that day.

But it gave him a chance to tell her what he was going to try and achieve that night. He didn't feel like walking home by himself anyway.

"Please try to take it easy if you can. Using your chakra may hurt if you over do it."

"Mmm" He nodded. "Thank you." And left the doctor while she countersigned her part of the form.

He rounded a corner and was surprised to see Naruto waiting for him at the reception desk instead of Sakura. **_So this is who she meant. _**he thought to himself. Sasuke gave in his form at the desk.

"Did you sign yours yourself?" Sasuke asked him plainly. Naruto nodded.

The air was thick and uncomfortable between them. They left together in silence on their way home. Neither one dared to look in the others direction so they stared on rigidly.

_**Why won't he say anything? **_Sasuke thought. He must want something if he's walking with me.

Finally they stopped at a fork in the road. This was where Naruto would turn left and Sasuke right to get to their homes.

Sasuke risked a glance in Naruto's direction who was staring intently at the ground at his feet. There was something fascinating about Naruto, even as he was now. The way he drew in his breathe before he spoke, his blonde hair that recently began to had his hair in its length. His eyes, he could drown in their vast ocean blue.

"I…I um" Naruto began. He raised his eyes to find himself reflected in Sasuke's. He quickly lost his nerve looking down sharply to fill his view with anything but Sasuke. It went quiet again.

Sasuke frowned thinking, **_What is it? Am I that unapproachable? _**For some reason he was reminded of the boy in the dream he'd had. He took a step towards him.

"Naruto, Why can't you just tell me?" His voice was calm, expectant. He took another step towards Naruto when no reply came. "Is it me?" Naruto glanced up, opening his mouth to say something. His face went white. "Is it me? Did I do something?" Sasuke asked frowning with concern.

He shook his head. "I…I have to go." He turned and started to walk away at a fast pace.

_**Tonight then. **_Sasuke thought as he stood watching his figure get smaller and smaller in the distance.

_**I can tell you want to tell me. But I just don't know how to make it easy for you.**_

_**----------------**_

The hot sticky summer nights made it hard for anyone to sleep in Konoha. The air was suffocating with humidity making clothes stick to the skin like a curious warm octopus out of water. Thankfully no one knew of his quiet little haven. Bamboo grew high and thick around the small pool of spring water. It felt sacred somehow. The water seemed to glow with life and it almost sang as it bubbled and splashed off the green moss carpeted rocks into the hungry open mouth of the pool.

Coming here always brought a mood of tranquillity over him. And right now he needed it like a drug.

He pulled off his ninja sandals one by one as he made his way through the thick bamboo, dropping them in his wake. Bare feet tested the cool waters at its edge. He pulled off his shirt, damp with sweat from the heat, and lay back with his hands beneath his head. High above, through an opening in the bamboo canopy, a belt of stars glittered like diamonds in a candle lit cave. Gentle breezes cooled and caressed his skin.

_**I try to speak but the words get stuck in my throat. He must be frustrated with me by now. I would be. And tomorrow we get briefed. We may even leave tomorrow and he'll never know…and I'll never know how he… **_

He was tired of thinking about the same what ifs over and over. Closing his eyes he let out a tired sigh.

He was fed up of the whole situation, yet it absorbed his thoughts every moment of everyday.

"I was wondering where you had got to."

Naruto sat up fast, automatically reaching for a kunai in his pouch. He stayed his hand when his saw Sasuke coming towards him . He stood up, beginning to feel the nakedness of his skin in Sasukes presence. It made him feel both ill and excited.

"Look" He began. "At the hospital... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You didn't deserve it."

Sasuke shrugged with his fists in his pockets. "It's fine." He took a large item he had strapped to his back wrapped in a fine cloth and held it out to Naruto. "Here… I hope you like it. It was difficult finding the time to make it between missions."

Naruto held it in his hands as the cloth it was wrapped in fell away revealing a perfectly crafted Shadow shuriken. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You missed your birthday when we were unconscious. I hadn't forgotten it. I hope you like it."

"No one has ever made anything for me. Th-thanks Sasuke. " He smiled and sat down dipping his feet in the pool again. "I more than like it."

Sasuke went to sit beside him.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

"I do Sasuke-kun. And I will…tonight…now. But it's the only thing that I have ever been this frightened of before. My whole world could fall apart because of it."

"You don't have to be alone and scared. Tell me, tell Sakura. It doesn't have to be your burden alone."

Naruto took a deep breathe. "Sakura already knows." Carefully he laid the shuriken on the soft grass next to him.

Sasuke looked hurt. "But neither of you would tell me?"

"No don't think like that. She knew I wouldn't want her to tell you."

"Well what is it already?"

Naruto brought his knees to his chest the way he always did when he was nervous. He was staring into the depths of the pool trying to be as calm as the gentle waters before them.

"I'm in love."

Sasuke laughed with some relief. "Is that all it is?"

"With you."

Sasuke went numb with a blinding realization. He was no longer laughing.

"Are you ashamed of me Sasuke?"

_**No **_Sasuke thought. **_ I think I've felt the same for a long time now, I just didn't know what it was. But…the promise. I made a promise to Sakura. I can't go against it now. I can't be selfish. Why the fuck did I make a stupid promise like that? _** He wanted to close Naruto in his arms, feel the warmth of his skin and whisper I love you in his ear. But he had to refuse him. It pained him to think what he was going to say next.

"No I'm not ashamed."

Naruto became himself for a brief moment. His chest was filled with a fluttering like an excited bird frantically trying to escape its cage.

"But don't pursue this path Naruto, I can't give you what you want." He hated every word he spoke more than the last, knowing it didn't have to be true. The promise would be kept.

Naruto looked crest fallen. It felt like a hot knife in his heart to have caused Naruto pain.

"Look at me." He said. Taking Sasukes hand he pressed it to his chest. "Do you feel that? That's my heart beating for you but right now it doesn't feel like it's beating at all, just throbbing with pain"

Sasuke snatched his hand away as if Naruto's skin had burned him. "I can't."

"But how do you feel?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Then it's worse than I'd feared… you have **no** feelings for me. I'm sorry I ever told you." he croaked.

"That's not true. I said I cared. And… I'm not sorry." Sasuke turned and walked away. He held the hand that had been so close to Naruto's heart and held it over his own. It felt torn from his chest.

-----------------------

Hi guys. please review and let me know what you think?

You will really be surprised at how this all folds out.

Hope my mistakes didnt mess it up. I've corrected them.

Keeping you happy. Shotasune. xXx


End file.
